Progress Report: The MBRS program at UVI started in 1985 as the Biomedical Research on the Caribbean Environment, and had two research projects, one pilot project, and an enrichment component. The program was renewed in 1988, became a traditional MBRS program and was expanded to three subprojects. A supplemental project was funded in 1989. The current application includes six potential subprojects, plus an enrichment component; three more subprojects compared to the last renewal. The enrichment component has increased the awareness of students and faculty of biomedical research opportunities. The component also supports the placement of students at mainland U.S. research universities during the summer. Students have received prestigious awards, including the White House Second Annual Student Award for Outstanding Achievement in Science and Technology and NSF Graduate Research Fellowships. Also, the number of students who identify science as their major has increased since the last competitive renewal. The larger student pool insures a selection of outstanding students to participate in research and in the enrichment activities. Faculty have received teaching awards and promotions, and several are acting directors and chairs of their departments. The MBRS program has made the Division of Science and Mathematics scientifically and academically more active. Research and instrumentation have been expanded, and research-oriented faculty have been attracted to the Division, including four new faculty that have submitted subprojects in this renewal. Through the enrichment component, non-MBRS students have participated in scientific meetings off the island and have since become part of the MBRS program, with an interest in biomedical research. Eminent biomedical scientists have visited the University and given seminars and workshops and have met with students and faculty. These types of activities are important for students who rarely get the opportunity to interact with the rest of the scientific community. The two most important benefits of the MBRS program have been the removal of professional isolation of the science faculty and the enhanced opportunities for student research. This is evidenced by the number of publications by participating faculty between 1991-1994. Dr. Turner had one publication, with two faculty and four student presentations; Dr. Battey had no publications, two faculty and one student presentation; Dr. Desrosiers had no publications, one faculty and two student presentations; and Dr. Govindan had three publications, three faculty and five student presentations.